The Yule ball: remake Harry & Hermione fanfic
by LazyHazard
Summary: My fist fanfic. Harry wants to ask cho to the ball but relises cedric and cho are dating. So harry askes Hermione will sparks fly? Slight harry and ron bashing. rating : K


This takes place at the Yule ball it's either a one shot or going t be a whole story

This takes place at the Yule ball it's either a one shot or going t be a whole story. Ok this is my first fanfic so it's going to suck but hopefully I'll get better (for my sake) well enjoy.

Harry was in the library silently studying with Hermione sitting beside him.

Harry was staring in to space thinking about asking cho chang whom he has had a crush on for quite some time, _I have to ask her soon before someone else takes her_

Before he finished his inner thoughts cho and cedric came in, and Harry listened to their conversation.

"Will…go…ball… me?" Was Harry had heard and a nod from cho was all he saw. Harry didn't feel any different. _Maybe I didn't like her _he thought before returning to his book thinking of who he could ask instead of cho.

"Are you ok Harry?" Hermione's voice asked and knocked him out of his daydreaming.

Harry turned to Hermione and grabbed her hand.

"Never better" Harry said before leaving the library with a smirk on his face.

Hermione sat their flushed and confused. _Harry has never been so close to anybody before._ Hermione quickly grabbed her books and ran to try and catch up with Harry.

Hermione finally got to the Gryffindor common room to find Harry sitting on his favourite chair next to the burning fire. Hermione sat on the matt in front of the fire and turned to Harry.

"I can't dance" Harry said turning to face Hermione.

"I can teach you if you like harry" Hermione said moving to sit on the arm rest of Harry's chair.

"If it wouldn't be much trouble" Harry said as he blushed a little.

For the next few days Hermione teached Harry how to do a common dance.

Hermione was sitting in front of the fire doing her homework while Harry watched her every move. At the stairs of the boys dormitory Ron watched and glared _Harry and Hermione have been to close for their own good lately. If Harry asked her to the ball he will regret it, _and with that Ron stalked up to his bedroom. As Harry watched Hermione he was thinking about something he had never thought of before. _I'm going to ask her to the ball before I regret it. But what about Ron. Who cares he had his chance and if he doesn't like it well tough ask her. ASK HER!!_

"Willyougototheballwithmehermione?" Harry spoke a little bit to fast..

"What was that Harry?" Hermione asked a little bit too eagerly.

" I was wondering if you would like to go to the ball with me?" Harry asked shaking. Hermione was gob smacked. She has had a crush on harry for almost a year now but she never thought this would happen. Hermione stood up and sat on the chair next to harry.

"Harry...I" But she never got to finish.

"Oh forget I said anything" Harry got up to leave but Hermione got in his way.

"Harry please look at me" Hermione begged. Harry looked up in to her eyes and brown clashed with green.

"I would love to go to the ball with you" She said and the animal in Harry's stomach growled with triumph. Harry took Hermione into a tight embrace. Neville was walking up the steps the to common room to see harry and Hermione hugging in front of the burning sun in the fire place. Neville coughed to announce his presence. Harry and Hermione broke away a little to quickly and Hermione nearly fell over before harry grabbed her hand and brought her upright causing them to blush and avoid Neville's eyes.

"Don't worry I'll keep it a secret" He told them.

Hermione sighed in relive and thanked Neville.

The next few days harry and Hermione kept their relationship a secret from everybody, but two days before the Yule ball Rita skeeter had struck again and no one was happy.

Harry was sitting near the fire watching Hermione pace back and forwards yelling and cursing.

"I mean the nerve of that skeeter woman getting into peoples business like that." Hermione cursed.

Harry stood up and grabbed Hermione's shoulder and made her look into his eyes.

"Just forget it, everyone would find out eventually" harry comforted.

"Yeah but not now and what's Ron going to say?" Hermione said. Almost on cue Ron burst in to the common room, stormed up to harry and punched him in the jaw, causing Harry staggered backwards.

"What in hell was that for" Harry demanded.

"YOU GET EVERYTHING FAME, MONEY AND NOW HERMIONE. IT'S NOT FAIR!" Ron yelled before punching Harry in the cheek. Harry walked up to Ron and Hit him around the jaw causing Ron to fall backwards.

"LET ME MURDER YOUR FAMILY, GET A KNIFE AND PUT A SCAR O YOUR FOREHEAD AND PUT YOU IN A STUPID TORDMENT AND YOUR BEST FRIENDS ACTING LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S A TROPHY!" Harry yelled back .By this time people were crowded in the common room. Harry pushed past them and walked out of the room and into the entrance hall, and ran into Malfoy.

"Potter" He yelled at Harry.

"Malfoy" Harry said back to Malfoy.

"Can I talk to you?" Malfoy asked.

"Fine. What do you want?" Harry asked.

"Not here. Follow me" Malfoy said, and harry followed Malfoy to the black lake.

"So what do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry for being such a pain in the ass. I have run away from my father because I'm sick of him" Malfoy said.

"How can I be sure you're not going to betray us?" Harry asked unsure of Malfoy's actions.

"I'll do an unbreakable vow" Malfoy suggested.

"Ok I'll believe you, friends?" Harry asked putting out his hand.

"Friends" Malfoy said.

"Thanks for coming to the right side Draco" Harry said stating Draco's first name for the first time.

"No problem Harry" Draco said before walking off.

Christmas arrived and Harry and Hermione spent it in the common room on the couch near the fire. Harry gave Hermione the first edition of Hogwarts: a history and some toys for crookshanks.

"Thanks Harry" Hermione said giving Harry a kiss on the cheek. Hermione gave harry a book on defence and attack spells and a bunch on sweets from honey dukes.

"Thank you 'mione" Harry said also giving a kiss on the cheek for Hermione.

Harry looked at Hermione and Hermione looked back Harry.

"Thank you for the best Christmas ever 'mione" Harry told Hermione leaning closer to Hermione.

"No problem Harry" Hermione said before closing the gap between them and kissing him. That night it would be the Yule ball that no one would forget.

Harry was in the boy's dormitory trying to flatten his hair. 5 minutes later Harry gave up and headed to the entrance hall and waited for Hermione. Harry got into a conversation with Neville who was going with Ginny.

"Oh. Wow" Neville said looking up at the top of the stairs. Ginny was coming down the stairs with a blush. But Harry was looking at Hermione who was behind Ginny.

"You look beautiful" Harry said to Hermione.

"You're not to bad yourself" Hermione said. That night Harry and Hermione dance to every song before they sat on the couch together in the common room in front of the fire.

"This was the best night ever. Thank you" Hermione said to Harry.

"It was my pleasure. I'm going to change" Harry said and walked up stairs.

Hermione was the first one to get changed and waited for Harry on the couch.

Harry came downstairs and laid down on the long couch and Hermione laid next to Harry and they both fell asleep like that Harry stroking Hermione's hair


End file.
